


Christmas with the Catman

by Reijiskitten



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery
Genre: 2018, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijiskitten/pseuds/Reijiskitten
Summary: It's Geisha's and Catman's first Christmas in the human world, are they able to get through a festive holiday?





	Christmas with the Catman

She wasn't used to this whole Christmas thing. After all, they hardly celebrated such a holiday on KISSteria. She had the presents bought, all wrapped and ready to be sent out. She sat there, thinking about grabbing a cup of coffee when he walked through, still sweaty from the recent show.   
"Having fun, Eric?"  
"Not at all. I'm sweaty, I want a fucking shower."  
She chuckled, "The water is nice and hot, I haven't run anything with water for a bit."  
"Not even the washer?"  
"Nope. Haven't needed to do laundry today."  
"Alright."  
She watched as he went towards the bathroom, smiling to herself. Granted she just got here, but already Kris Singer knew exactly how certain shops worked, and with the help of the Elder giving her papers, she was able to pretend she was an earthbound being and found out such things as adult shops. She jumped up the minute she heard the shower run, running to their bedroom with intentions in mind.

He easily washed the makeup off. Yeah, he could sweat through it, but it was always easy to wash off. He couldn't hear anything outside the shower, given that he drummed loud enough to somewhat send his ears ringing. He held his ears for a moment, waiting for it to pass before he moved. He didn't need to get dizzy. He finished rinsing off, climbing out of the old tub and quickly drying off, putting on a pair of jeans and long sleeve v-neck shirt. He stretched, then dried his hair and left the bathroom.  
"Kris?"  
He didn't hear or see her, let alone feel her. He started walking through the house, looking for her. He knew not being able to see a hint of her was always bad, yet a sexy thing. She had a plan and he knew it, but what could it possibly be?  
He peered around a corner, just as she slowly came up behind him. Having known the guy, and gotten used to his cat-like powers, Geisha knew, no heels. The rug masked her footsteps as she reached up slowly, but despite all that, he whirled around, grabbing her wrist.   
"Kris!"  
"Eric!"  
He let her go, panting slightly.   
"Don't sneak up behind me like that."  
"Thought I was being cute..."  
"You are cute, but I was on high alert."  
She hugged him, then stepped away, allowing him to get a good look at what she was wearing. He gave her a slow once over before bringing his head and eyes back up to stare her in the eyes. The little sexy Santa dress definitely fit her right.  
"Sexy dress."  
"Babydoll, asshole, it's lingerie."  
Eric looked around, then down, hands on his hips. He knew damn well Kris had no problem telling him off in any way shape or form. He smiled, but sighed, "What's the occasion?"  
"...It's Christmas!"  
"What's Christmas?"  
"Next time we go to any other universe, we're researching so I don't' have to explain anything."

After spending a good two hours explaining to him what Christmas was, Eric was sure his head was gonna blow. He wasn't sure what to make of any of this. He shook his head gently and looked at her. He blinked, then sighed, "So...did I mess up?"  
"Nah."  
"Sure?"  
"Positive. To be honest I only heard about this yesterday and had a hell of a time finding a store open this time of year. Plus shopping for the family was so much fun."  
He smiled, he quickly admitted to himself, it was a cozy time of year. He got up from his chair, along with her as she pushed against him. He laughed, knowing what she wanted.   
"Let me guess, get my ass to the bed."  
"Or anywhere, I don't care."  
He laughed and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and giving her rear a smack. She giggled and wiggled, kicking her legs. He smiled as he carried her to their room, wanting definite privacy. He threw her down on the bed, making her outfit slide up just a little bit. He got over her quickly, smirking all the while. He took a hand, interlocking their fingers and put his other on her lower back, pulling her up while he lowered one leg to the ground to steady himself. He pulled her right to his chest, quickly attacking her neck.   
She shrieked and giggled, laughing as his lips and teeth made work of her sensitive skin. He couldn't help but listen to her joy as he playfully attacked her body. He couldn't wait to delve into her. She smirked up at him as he grabbed her knees and spread her legs apart. She reached up, grabbing his head and forcing him down to kiss her. He wanted to laugh, but with his lips against hers, there was no chance with that. Settling between her legs, Eric knew soon he'd take that plunge.   
Only, he forgot something. Eric rolled his eyes, reached down and yanked off the g-string that came with her outfit. He realized once again that he forgot something else when she started laughing.   
"This is where the term young and dumb comes in to play." He said, reaching down to let himself out through the zipper portion of his jeans. Once he had himself out, he got back over her, while she as trying to stifle her laughter.   
"Oh shut up."  
She laughed as he pushed in, shaking his head. A mistake on his part, but he was just so wound up. She chuckled as she kissed him. His hands moved up and down her arms as he situated them, sitting up slightly so he could move better. He then put his hands by her head, keeping his body up. The way he was positioned, Kris could look down and watch him disappear inside of her then reappear as he brought his hips back up, as could he.   
He cupped her head, keeping her still as he kissed her, taking her lips with his own. She placed her hands against his chest, slipping her hands under his top, pressing them against his chest. He felt her fingers slide over his nipples, causing him to groan as he rested his head on hers. His lips met hers, his hips thrusting, driving himself into her over and over, angling his hips enough to graze against her spot, making her moan into his mouth as he swallowed them.   
She felt his heart beat against her hand, smiling against his lips. He groaned, the noise coming from deep within his throat, rolling his hips against hers. Kris panted, her hands on his shoulders, rubbing his arms. His lips touched her neck, softly at first, but as he gathered speed and became rougher with his thrusting, his kisses became hotter. He feverishly took her lips over and over, his body rubbing against hers. She whimpered a little, wanting more pressure, more thrusting, more kissing.   
She started to beg him, her voice reaching his ears. He groaned, hearing her begging, her moaning, and cries as he moved inside of her. Her fingers gripped his biceps, hanging on tight as he started moving faster, his lips pressed against hers, stopping her from crying out. He put his arms under her back, forcing her to arch as her head went back, her breasts rising up for his mouth.   
He quickly took a nipple in, pulling it taut in his mouth, rocking up against her body. She could hear him growling deep in his throat, his wild side emerging. He gently bit down, adding sting to pleasure. She gasped, feeling so many things at once. Her body felt pleasure in places she hadn't really paid attention to before until now. His hands kneaded the muscles in her lower back, relaxing her while his mouth worked at her breasts, a stinging and pleasurable sensation. His cock drove her to the edge multiple times, rubbing her walls in just the right ways.   
She cried his name out, over and over, his ears ringing with it. He moaned out, untangling their bodies, laying her flat on her back and propped himself up with his hands. His thrusting became frantic, eager for their orgasms. His body slipped against hers, both covered with sweat as they moved together, finding their rhythm. Her body tensed, readying itself for her to snap. Her back arched until she couldn't, her belly and thighs tightening.   
He could feel it, feeling her walls tightening on his cock. He groaned, pushing through, driving her over the edge. She cried out, releasing on him, feeling him ride her through it. But he wasn't through yet.   
He pulled out, panting, and flipped her over. She laid there, panting, licking her lips as he pushed her legs apart just enough, and slid back in. She moaned out, burying her face in the pillow. She moaned loudly, feeling the head of his cock rub her g-spot back and forth as he moved, enticing her body. She moaned loudly, raising her hips a bit to push back against him.  
She moaned out for him, begging him to move faster, pace himself a bit better, let her come. She gripped the sheets, feeling the ball in her belly tightening once more, her body tensing up. He groaned, sweat dripping from his body as he moved, edging them both closer to his orgasm and her second. She whimpered, feeling something other than just pleasure building up.   
He laid on top of her, wrapping his arms around her as he moves.d He gripped her head, his own resting on the back of hers, moaning loudly as he pushed his hips, slowing down until he came, moaning her name out loudly. Kris cried out, feeling the bed under the become wet. 

"Well, guess we're on the couch tonight."  
"It folds out."  
"...Sorry."  
"I have no idea why you keep saying that, it's the first time I ever made a girl squirt! Let alone have an orgasm, two at that!"  
She blushed, a hand to her cheek.   
"Definitely a good Christmas."  
She smacked his arm, then rested against his body as he cuddled her on the couch. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped a blanket around them. He watched the snow fall outside. Ohio was a weird little state, but it was a state he enjoyed in this world. The snow fell, reminding him of the ash from the volcanos back in KISSteria. He cuddled with her, hearing her slow and steady breathing, indicating that she was fast asleep. Smiling, Eric fell asleep, knowing the next day he would be Catman all over again.


End file.
